


Don't Let Go

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia





	Don't Let Go

Day 1: Holding Hands

“Don’t let go.” Steve said, Holding Tony’s hand tightly. He was struggling for purchase on the edge of the cliff, but there was no way he was going to let go. No way he was watching another friend fall that far down. Memory flashed painful images of Bucky’s disappearing form and a loud growl erupted from him as he howled Tony up, armor a dead weight when it was completely shut down. No way was he going to let Tony go.

The force of the swing pulled him along, and they landed ungracefully on the ledge of the cliff, out of danger for now. Still, Steve’s hand held onto Tony’s, and the other man had no say in the matter because his armor was currently immobile, and verbal communication was cut as well, thanks to the system failure. Steve was panting heavily, flexing the aching muscles of his arms and shoulders. That was a feat he didn’t want to go through again. He glanced at the Ironman’s expressionless helmet and then at where their hands were linked. He didn’t quite feel like letting go yet.

“You getting that thing to work or should I just carry you back to Stark tower like this?” he asked rhetorically. No answer would come until the helmet was removed. He sighed and then chuckled. “Well in that case, let me just catch my breath.” he answered as though Tony had replied and he was just keeping up conversation.


End file.
